


The Brilliance of a Blanket Fort

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Married Couple, POV Second Person, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: You enlighten your husband Conrad on how to properly utilize a blanket fort.
Relationships: James Conrad/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Brilliance of a Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> There's kissing and cuddling, so I don't know if this is PG-13 or G? I'm so bad at ratings. I hope you like it, either way!

“What are you doing in there, darling?”

You had spent a good portion of your afternoon crafting the perfect blanket fort, dragging the dining room chairs into the living room, grabbing spare duvets and throws, and stealing pillows from the bed and couch. It had taken a bit of maneuvering and finagling, but you had finished the construction just before Conrad had gotten home from running errands for you. He had walked in on you crawling inside with two fizzy drinks - the finishing touch to your planned date-night in.

You poked your head out from behind your stolen bedsheet doorway, smiling up at him like the cat that caught the canary. His brow was quirked at your antics, but the answering smile that pulled on his lips to reveal gleaming white teeth still sent butterflies loose in your stomach. “Wooing you. Do you want to join me in my blanket fort?”

He cast a calculating gaze over the mismatched linens that you had proudly assembled. “Is that what this is?”

“Do not knock the absolute majesty of my comfy castle. Take off your shoes before you come in, thank you very much.” And you disappeared back into the fort, settling back on the thick blankets you had layered over the carpet for extra cushioning.

Chuckling could be heard just outside your flimsy barrier, and moments later Conrad climbed inside, sitting gracefully next to you. You took a moment to admire the sight of his long legs, thick runner’s thighs, and round bottom perfectly encased in light blue jeans. You handed him his drink once he had settled in completely, his side pressed against yours. The heat of his skin bled through his thin dark blue t-shirt, warming you as the scent of his pine and white musk aftershave filled the small space.

“So, what does one do in a blanket fort?” he asked before closing his lips around the mouth of the bottle, taking a deep swig of the dark fizzy drink.

You took your own drink before setting it carefully to the side. Pulling your phone your pocket, you got on your knees, reaching up to set it into a contraption made of spare twine and tape you had found lying around the house. His hands settled on your waist, steadying you, burning you through your clothes.

Satisfied with your setup, you flicked through the various apps on your phone until you found the one you wanted, pulling up your favorite film on the screen. You made to sit back on the blankets, but Conrad held you steady with one hand. He stretched out, cushioning his head with one hand, tugging you down against his side with the other.

“I thought we could watch this?” you said quietly, the words a question as you settled your leg over his hips to tangle in between his legs. Your hand came to rest on his chest, teasing the bit of chest hair peeking from the top of his t-shirt idly.

His icy blue eyes softened as he tilted his chin to look at you poised halfway on top of him. The hand that had been at your waist dipped beneath the skin of your shirt, splaying across your back and pressing you into him firmly. You were drawn to him, unable to look away from his lips after his tongue darted out to wet them in anticipation of the kiss that you bestowed upon him.

You molded to him with practiced ease that still made your heart soar in your chest, the curves of your body lining up with his hard lines. He was sweet from the soda and salt from his skin and he tasted of home as his tongue teased passed your lips to explore the depths of your mouth. Your hand smoothed over his chest, up the column of his neck, to rasp over the bit of sun-kissed beard that dulled the sharp edges of his jaw. 

He left a lingering kiss on your forehead once you were languid and warm in his embrace, your heart rabbiting in your chest and your limbs lax with pleasure, before tucking your head beneath his chin. You sighed contentedly, not even bothering to watch the film, just enjoying this quiet moment with your husband.

“This,” you murmured, lacing your fingers with his over the steady drum of his heart on his chest, “is what blanket forts are truly for.”

His answering pleased hum rumbled through you, spreading throughout you and banishing the worries and cares from your hectic days away. They had no place in the sanctuary of Conrad’s arms.


End file.
